


I'm Trying Real Hard Here, Ok?

by pderdy



Series: Interference [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubcon Dream, F/F, Fingering, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: Despite being a genius, Ami realizes too late that the solution to being pent up for days is not more coffee. (mako/ami smut with some plot: dubcon nightmare, angst, and fluff all in a oneshot!! by pd)





	I'm Trying Real Hard Here, Ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDrifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/gifts).



> this is a fic of a fic, sort of: this is an AU of ripple effects on a nanoscale http://archiveofourown.org/works/6213883 by TheDrifter, which was also the fic that inspired me to write for this ship in the first place! bless your heart!!!
> 
> now; its very mild dubcon by my standards, but lbr here: i dont trust my standards. the second part is 900% consensual tho. that said, this is my gayest smut yet, so enjoy!!

Mizuno Ami. 23... 25?? 28???? Years old? 6 years in Germany... and then... Oh no... time went by _fast_ and she lost track of it. Oh well. She's a beautiful sailor soldier, anyway, an ageless being. If this is the day she stops counting, that's just fine. Anyways, right; Mizuno Ami, trauma surgeon, alleged IQ of 300+, likes sandwiches for convenience's sake and cats.

And women. She's very gay.

This is a story about her gay life and _gay dreams_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami yawns.

"I'm home..."

She's finally done with her overtime shift. After a long day consisting of three emergencies in a row, here she is, miraculously at home just before 2 PM. ... That is, because, she went to work at 8 AM... yesterday.

Rather unusually to her, no one answered.

"... Mako?"

Ami's confusion was interrupted by another yawn. That surge of oxygen made her realize;  that's right,  Makoto won't be returning from her bakery till 4. She looked at the clock, and that's when she realized: She's been awake for... almost 30 hours actually. And the last can of coffee was what. 5 hours ago?

Ami stumbled into the bedroom, and responsibly managed to put her head on Makoto's pillow before passing the fuck out.

 

_It... smells good..._

Ami nuzzles up to Makoto's pillow.

The smell of bread and flowers. _Mako_...

 _... Wait... this metallic tinge_... blood?

 

Everything is dark. It's deep into the night, and the moonlight barely reaches down past the tall buildings surrounding the alley. Ami cautiously follows her nose and takes a turn.

_Mako...?_

Taking a few steps onward, a figure came into view. There she is... Makoto.

No... Sailor Jupiter?

_Mako._

Somehow, Ami realizes she's already transformed into Sailor Mercury as well. Unthinkingly, she takes a few steps forward. As she closes the distance, Makoto steps back... all the way until her back's to the wall?

_Strange..._

_But also..._ enticing?!

All of a sudden, Ami feels like she's pulled back by the soul, and now she's watching her own body stepping ever closer towards Makoto!

_What...?!_

She's... pinning Mako to the wall and leaning close?!

_What... what's happening!?_

Ami is powerless but to watch her own self hungrily kiss Mako!

Makoto flinched back, but "Ami" pushed upwards and forcefully resumed the kiss.

_I... could still feel it?!_

_No... stop! Stop this!!_

In a wordless scream, Ami desperately tries to quell the jolts of impure passion running through her, and the air starts to turn frigid.

It seems to work... they broke the kiss. But... seeing Mako like this... her gasping for breath causing puffs of mist in the cold air... The feeling of her warm, soft body pressed so close...

_Ahh... I could just..._

Then, as if being commanded, Ami's "body" stepped back to conjure several icicles and sent them flying towards Makoto, pinning her against the wall! They landed dangerously close to her, too, grazing her neck, right against her sides, one leaving a shallow cut on her soft inner thigh, even...

Makoto made fearful sounds of pain, causing Ami's ears and stomach to boil, and then "Ami" drew a knife of ice in her hand and started to cut away at Makoto's sailor uniform!

 

"NO!"

 

Ami wakes up with a jolt and a scream.

She opens her eyes to a startled Makoto, a distance - short, but still too far - away from her.

They're both in bed. Makoto's staring at her wordlessly, still dazed from having been startled awake. From how cold it suddenly feels, Mako had previously been wrapping her in an embrace. Oh... _oh no..._

"... Ami?"

"... Ah... I'm. Sorry... for waking you up..."

Ami looks away, trying to process everything. _Just a dream... thank God... but..._

"Nightmare?"

Ami stayed silent... distraught. Unfocused? _Horny_............

She pulled herself up to sitting position and feels herself being _wet_. Oh... so that's it, it was a wet dream...

"... Yeah..."

"It's ok Ami... C'mere."

Makoto scoots closer, beckoning Ami to close the gap. She does so a bit tardily. Makoto wraps her in a hug.

Oh... _no_... Mako's warmth... it felt really nice and. Distracting...

"Ami? You ok? Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm ok... it was just. Weird stuff..."

"Like... the usual random stress dreams?"

"Kinda, yeah..."

Ami shuddered at what she could remember of the dream. it was incredibly vivid...

 

"Kinda?"

 

Realizing that slip, Ami looks away from Mako, trying to clear her head. Her attempt to seize control of her arousal instead made the air grow colder. It really isn't helping either that she had one arm around her waist... Ami didn't notice her lover starting to get goosebumps from the cold.

"... Ami... what's wrong? You only really get like this when you..."

Makoto, having a semblance of what might be Ami's problem, started feeling down Ami's side, ending with a hand on her thigh. Ami gasped, shuddered, and jerked away, lying on her side with her back turned towards Makoto.

"No! Don't. It... the dream was. You." Ami curled up into herself. "You were... ... I was. ... What I did... It wasn't okay... I..."

"Huh, me?"

"Yes, it... it was. A wet dream. With you... But I- I was being forceful. ... It felt wrong."

"Ah..."

 

Makoto scooted closer, but did nothing more than that. She's listening. Ami continued.

"In the dream, I had just done what I wanted to do... to you... Without any self control... without considering how you would feel. It was really fucked up... but... I was..."

"I see. You were still turned on from that?"

"Yeah..."

Ami inched away. "Actually... I... would like to confess to you... something relevant to this but. It's really fucked up... something I used to do..."

Mako put a hand on Ami's shoulder, conveying that she should go on.

"I used to masturbate to really fucked up stuff back then... sadistic shit... it was messed up. I..."

"That's okay... you never acted on them, right? As long as they remain just in your head, they won't hurt anyone... they're just thoughts. It's okay, Ami."

"I... guess you're right..."

"So... the dream was...?"

"Yeah."

 

"I see. Well, it's okay, Ami. I trust you. Having a dream like that doesn't mean you're a bad person. ... if it's something you're into, though, we can talk about it later? See if I mind?"

 

 _Oh_... Ami's glad she's turned away from Makoto. Her face is turning real red real quick.

"I-- oh. ... Okay..." Ami's blush progresses up her ears when she hears Mako's stifled giggle.

Ami could also hear the wink Mako's throwing her. Thankfully, Makoto breathed in and continued.

"... Anyway, thank you for confiding in me about it. It's clearly one hell of a skeleton in your closet."

Makoto breathed out in relief when she can feel Ami start to wind down. Then, she settled down and sidled up next to her.

"... Yeah, I... thank you, Mako..."

"I love you, all edginess considered. Okay?"

Ami sighed, slightly exasperated. "I love you too."

Makoto hummed. "You really are like a cat, huh... cute, soft, with retractable claws and teeth."

Hearing that, Ami's heart feels 900% lighter. "I... I guess so."

 

"Now, do you want help with..."

 

Ami could feel one of Mako's hands sliding down her body. She quickly grabbed to stop it before it could really go anywhere.

"No, just... just cuddles tonight. I'm still not done processing it yet..."

"Well, okay then..."

Makoto nuzzled up to the back of Ami's neck, took a whiff of her scent... and then pulled away.

"...?"

"You haven't showered, huh... you still smell like surgery."

"Oh..."

_So that's where the smell of blood was from..._

"Want me to help you wash your hair?"

"... No, I think... I need a cold shower. One without your soft, warm body with me in that cramped box..."

Makoto chuckled at that, and then sighed. Ami was already up, obviously blushing face away from view, when Mako starts calling out to her, "You got me there... I'll wait here then."

 

 

~ + ~

 

 

Tomorrow  happened in the blink of an eye.

There was another horny dream, sure, but Ami was thankful she didn't remember most of it. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to find someone to cover her shift, so off to work she goes before Makoto could even finish making breakfast. _What date is it... hormone poisoning? No chicken then... Tuna?_

She purchases two tuna sandwiches from a vending machine before she clocks in for her shift.

 

 

The ER was hectic and she was zoning out a lot. Thinking about...

_Stupid sexy Mako..._

Ami pushed her glasses up before deciding she'd rather take them off and rub her eyes. _Dr. Mizuno (jr.) not operating at full capacity... unacceptable!_ So, as soon as break comes, she scarfs down the sandwiches and buys canned coffee. Maybe another can because this brand haven't been _kicking_ lately...

 

 

_BIG MISTAKE..._

 

 

The caffeine _kicked in_ after a few hours and her hands were shaking so much she was sent home. She fought the agitation and anxiety all the way home, almost hitting her head on the door while picking up the keys she dropped. She made it in, and immediately threw herself at a concerned Makoto who'd rushed immediately to the door because Ami went home early and hadn't called or anything. She opened it and there she is, doctor's coat still on and all.

 

"AMI! Are you alri--"

 

Before Mako could fuss, Ami kissed her, deep and hungry. She honestly did it because she didn't want to be fussed at...

_Yeah, right..._

Her hands reached for Mako's breasts. Mako swung her and herself around to close the door using her own back.

Now Ami's pushing Mako against the door.

She broke the kiss, only because Makoto is much taller and she's losing her footing from tiptoeing like that.

"Ami, what th--?!"

Mako looked down at her. She was gasping for breath, face pale red, and looking up right back at her. Ami looked like she was about to cry.

 

"I want you to fuck me real hard. Right now. Please..."

 

"I-- Okay, but, at least let's get to the bathroom first!? I was cooking-- chopping onions!"

Ami couldn't argue against that, so in the bathroom they are. Feet tapping because the excess jolt had to go _somewhere_ , she took a piss as Makoto washed her hands. _Smells like_ hormones _... and a fuckton of coffee... and onions. Bad time. Bless you Mako..._

She wiped, already a mess... but she surprised herself with her own ability to still flush after. Sensing just _how_ she's looking at her, Makoto hurried to dry her hands and out the door to lead Ami to the bedroom, who, to Makoto's surprise later, had left her underpants by the porcelain throne's base in her haste.

 

"Okay... so. No teasing at all huh. Uh..."

Mako stammered as she stood in front of the bed and patted the space in front of her. Ami climbed up and sat right there, as directed. Mako had a hand going for the buttons on Ami's shirt, but just two buttons in she spoke up to interrupt her.

"Please... it aches already..."

Top buttons undone, bit of bra peeking, still in her doctor's coat, _that look in her eyes..._

Mako swallowed.

"Oh... alright then..."

Despite the hot furious blush, Makoto bent down in front of Ami and slipped a hand up her work pencil skirt, feeling up her thighs along the way - which elicited a needy whimper.

When her fingers reached Ami's entrance to cop a feel, she's already a _hot mess_ up in there...

Ami drew in a sharp breath.

"Please... Mako... _Just take me already_..."

Makoto's button pushed, she pounced Ami down, kissing her collarbones hard. Ami put her arms around Mako's neck, whining first in agony at the tease of her long, strong fingers finding her opening, then in pleasure as she inserted two of them. They slid in deep with little resistance.

Ami tightened her cling, fingers latching and digging into Makoto's back. Her skirt hiked up, legs spread, hips bucking and Makoto responded by starting to fuck her roughly. She shuddered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as a low growl clawed up from her chest and out her throat.

 

"... Please..."

 

Was all the words she could manage. Understanding it, Makoto wrapped her free hand around Ami's waist, across her back, and pressed her body tight against hers as she trailed rough kisses and licks and teeth down Ami's exposed chest, moaning into her heart as she picked up the pace. Essentially pinned down and fucked senseless, Ami didn't notice her grip on Makoto's back had tightened until her knuckles are white.

Feeling her body tense and clenching around her fingers, Makoto pushed in as deep as she can, and started curling her fingers as if clawing at Ami's insides.

Ami exploded into loud crying, her back arched so strongly it lifted the both of them a couple inches off the bed.

Makoto didn't stop until her crying and thrashing died down, and by the time she was reduced to a sweating, panting pile of girl lying underneath her, the entire thing had been engraved onto Makoto's brain forever, a memory to be revisited even years later.

 

She pulled her fingers out and gently kissed Ami up the chest, neck, and jaw, earning a satisfied hum and sigh from her.  After a short while, her breathing calmed down and Makoto looked up at her, about to start talking to her when she realized that, by the way the arms around her had gone slack, Ami had fallen asleep.

Pulling away because it's now or never, Makoto sighed, and set about to relieve herself on the couch.


End file.
